


Here and Now

by prouvairismut (prouvairism)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Making Out, Mentions of Patron-Minette, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Penetrative Sex, Romantic Friendship, almost pwp, explicit - Freeform, nonbinary fauntleroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairism/pseuds/prouvairismut
Summary: Claquesous and Fauntleroy spend a rainy afternoon together. - ClaqueFaun/Claqueleroy NSFW fic for the Les Mis 2018′s Rare Pair Week.





	Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this. I tried.  
> Characters both in their early 20's.  
> This fanfic is explicit and if you don't like it, don't read it.  
> Thanks to my friends who gave me tips on how to write NSFW in English and everything else.  
> This is a very rare pair and it needs more love.  
> I hope you all enjoy this.

** Here and Now **

**Fauntleroy x Claquesous fanfiction, by eroticwaters (alluringwaters)**

**-x-**

It was a calm and refreshing morning full of rain. The weather outside was a little cold and there were lots of dry leaves on the streets. Claquesous was a little tired after a week of working and staying up late. He could find something else to do, but who else would be better than him for that job anyway?

He needed some time to relax and even though he hated to admit it, he could use some company, someone who wouldn’t quarrel with the clutter in the room or question his (frankly bad) eating habits. Someone who’d make him feel light and calm for a moment. This means he shouldn’t call for Montparnasse. Or Gueulemer. Definitely not Babet, he wasn’t ready for bad mood for a lecture. No. He needed some peace. And the name that crossed his mind was Fauntleroy.

They appeared later with a smile, wearing wool knitted beanie in shades of brown and orange, something that made Claquesous think of October. Faun’s t-shirt was cold-knit, half loose, but their tight jeans fit them well. They were strangely casual. Nothing really matched (was that an effect of spending too much time with Prouvaire?), but they didn’t care, they were feeling good and that’s what mattered.

"Did you miss me during this week?" they asked with a playful smile, closing the door behind them and going to their friend’s living room. Ah, that was good. Faun smelled of lavender and some very good cologne.

"You're as confident as you’re cute sometimes... Glad you here, though," he says. "Let's go to that chaos that I call a bedroom."

"Alright."

They always had a lot to talk about. Anything that might seem trivial to others was for them a matter of hours. Faun was lying on their friend's bed, laughing and looking at him, amused by the nonsense they were discussing.

“You know what I’m thinking?”

“Mm… Nothing good, I guess.”

“Idiot. I think you should make us hot chocolate.”

“Spoiled. You’re just asking because you still don’t know how to make it yourself.”

“Incorrect, I do know, I just prefer the way to do it.”

“Tch, fine. But don’t tell Gueul about or we’ll start asking me to do it for him _again_ …”

How could Claquesous say no to that lovely face anyway?

They had amazing hot chocolate with a little bit of cream on top, just the way they liked it. It was nice just to stay close to the window, watch the rain falling down, having a friend resting their head on his shoulder, Claquesous thought. And Faun’s hair, with that sweet fragrance was nearly intoxicating, too good to be real.

"You seemed tense when I arrived." Faun remarked, they were lying on the bed side by side, but not even their arms touched.

"Just tired," Claquesous laughed. “This job can be a lot more stressful than a regular one.”

 It was a low laugh, Faun wouldn’t hear if they weren’t so close, but it was a real one. This was something very rare to witness. And he was glad to have such pleasant company.  Although the soft curls and flashy clothes were distracting him and causing him totally inappropriate thoughts.

Someone should get Fauntleroy out of that beanie. Someone should get them out of those clothes completely... That was terrible. He shouldn’t imagine anything like that, not with them. Not with Faun who was always so sweet and would never make him feel uncomfortable or anything.

"What are you thinking?" he heard a curious whisper and Faun was gently touching his arm. "Looking at me like that makes me worried."

"You wouldn’t want to know what I think sometimes... It might surprise you, or scare you, maybe make you angry…"

"I doubt it very much," Faun says, offering a tentative smile and God help him, but he wanted so badly to kiss them now that it was almost painful to maintain eye contact.

"Faun, I..." but he was cut off as one of their warm, gentle hands touched the cold surface of his mask.

"I think you should take it off."

They’re kissing passionately as soon as the mask is removed and Faun could see the sparkling desire on his face. They taste as sweet as the hot chocolate they had and everything’s so perfect right now. Claquesous doesn’t understand what’s going on, but he’s pressing Faun’s waist against his and he’s probably losing his mind. They eventually need to break the kiss to catch their breath and Fauntleroy's face is adorably red and their eyes looking darker. They _wanted_ Claquesous.

"What was that?" Claquesous asked when he felt his voice would sound a little less breathless.

"I've wanted this for a long time, Sous. You want it too, don’t you?"

"Oh, yes, I do, but I don’t know if we should..."

Fantleroy's expression faded.

"If... If you prefer we can pretend nothing happened."

Too late for that. His mouth was slightly reddened, both their bodies were hot and if there was any chance for Claquesous to be touched like that by Fauntleroy, even if there wasn’t the same feeling of tenderness he was feeling for them, he’d still want that.

Those extravagant clothes are slowly thrown to the floor along with Claquesous'. Fautleroy's curls are loose, scattered on one of the pillows. They look calm, caressing their friend’s hair, like a timid encouragement.

"It's okay, Sous, you can touch me."

One of their small breasts is in his hands now, hidden under a large palm as he gently explores the shape of it, squeezing their nipple, making them moan and sink their hand deeper into his hair.

Claquesous is taller than Fauntleroy and he didn’t remove his underwear, so it gets impossible not to feel his cock pressed into their belly and Faun wants more than that, they need to feel it somewhere else entirely, so they try to move in a way that could make their hips rub deliciously against each other. Now Claquesous lets a low groan escape his throat.

“You’re gonna kill me, Faun…” he says, closing his eyes for a moment.

 “It is what you want?” they ask and their tender green eyes are fixed on his.

“Fuck, it’s all I want.”

He gathers them up, helping them to sit on his lap this time and presses his lips against theirs one more time. Claquesous’ hands are surprisingly careful on their skin, but his lips and teeth not so much when he breaks the kiss to sink them into the curve of his friend's neck.

They explore what they can from each other's body, curiosity and horniness leaving them more and more agitated and yearning. At some point they briefly depart to better prepare for what they wanted. Claquesous opens a drawer and snuggles back next to Fauntleroy with a condom and lube.

They’re kissing and touching again. One more time, Claquesous slides his hand down over their breasts, smiling at the gratifying sound they make as he starts to rub slowly over the nipple.

"Is this good, Faun?" he asks.

Their answer is a long moan and their nails scratch his back in approval.

"What about this?" he slides down, replacing his hand with his mouth, and Faun only gives a small, breathy sigh in response this time.

They're enjoying themself, which makes Claquesous feels calmer. He gently slides his tongue at the peak of their nipple, sucking gently. Their loud moan makes his boxers feel even tighter. He keeps playing with their breasts for a while until he decides to pull away for another kiss.

Fauntleroy pulls their friend back on top of them.

"You could… Go down…” Faun says.

God, Claquesous could never refuse them.

He nods and takes off Fauntleroy's underwear. They rise up to kiss him ardently and he kisses back, completely lost, trembling a little when Faun takes his hand and guides it between their legs.

"Here. Touch me _here_ , Sous..."

"Anything you want."

He does what they said and starts gently touch them, feeling how wet they were, for him, because of him. He slides a finger over their entrance, making Faun groan and move their hips, trying to entice him inside

"I really want you…” he whispers.

"I want you too…” they reply with their parted lips forming a smile.

Claquesous brings his thumb up making loose circles around their clit, slowly, testing their reactions. Assured of their approval and feeling Fauntleroy’s warm kisses on his neck, he slides his finger back and forth, while his covered cock was growing harder, yearning for some attention. The heat pressing against his fingers is driving him crazy.

"How’s that?” he asks.

“A-ah… Sous, that’s so… Please, more, I need you…”

He rubs back and forth for a minute, enjoying the way he was making Faun squirm with pleasure beneath him, lifting his thumb to circle their clit once again. After some time listening to the sighs against his skin he has an idea.

“I want to try something else. Would you let me kiss you _there_?”

Their eyes flutter and they nod, sucking a hickey close to his ear just to tease him first.

He lifts his head to press his lips against theirs, going down their neck and their breasts, making a path of hard kisses and soft bites, hearing them gasp in return as they kept caressing his hair.

Faun half opened their legs a little, but Claquesous wanted to test if he could tease them more, moaning with a mischievous smile on his face as he felt his hair being pulled with a little impatience. They love the open-mouthed kisses on their skin and all the praise their body is getting from him, but they need more.

“Eat me out, now.”

That was what Claquesous wanted. He lowers himself slowly, kissing their body until finally starting to kiss between their legs. They taste good and they’re louder now, pulling his hair and moving their hips against him. His tongue seemed to be doing a good job, the way Faun almost seemed to beg for more. He licks deeper, feeling them squirming, complaining that Sous is being too slow. Oh, but he would show them what he’s got.

He grips their hips, squeezing their ass, making them wrap their legs around him to pull him closer, as he starts fucking them with his tongue, moving back and forth, tasting them deeper. He starts using one finger to press inside them right beside his tongue, then adding one more as he licks against their clit, making circles around it.

Faun’s legs are almost shaking when he crooks two fingers inside them, reaching for that spot, and increases the pressure with his tongue until they scream, finally coming.

Claquesous doesn't let up until their moans are softer, coming up to kiss their lips, embracing them.

"How was that?" he barely has time to ask because Faun sucks on his lower lip for a moment, pressing the nape of his neck.

"Better than I thought it could be.”

"Good.”

His cock is still hard and Faun noticed, sighing as they lowered their hand to caress it over his underwear. Claquesous lips fall open, his eyes fall shut.

“Mhm, you don’t have to-“ he starts, but he's cut off with a brief kiss and Faun’s hand reaching into his underwear. No one had ever touched him so carefully, with such affection. And Fauntleroy was surprisingly skillful.

He interrupts them when his cock doesn’t stop pounding against their hand, he wanted more. Faun helps him remove his underwear and slides the condom through his length. Claquesous in response helps them smear themself with the lube, with a provocative smile as the two looked at each other expectantly.

They lift up onto their knees and guide his cock between their legs. They feel their whole body stutter when they sink down, frowning a little bit, receiving a concerned look from Claquesous.

“Are you okay? We can stop if you want to.”

“I’m fine. Just… Give me a moment.”

It hurts a little, but they like it and close their eyes, trying to get used to the sensation. Claquesous strokes their back, kissing their shoulder. They’re trembling, completely overwhelmed.

 “Sous…” they whisper, pressing their forehead to his shoulder. Their body seems more relaxed now.

“Yes?”

“You’re beautiful. You know that, don’t you?”

He feels his face warm and tightens them a little more in his embrace.

“So are you.” he says.

Fauntleroy begins to move slowly, trying the best angles, letting themself be filled by him again and again. Claquesous' jaw is clenched and his eyes are squeezed shut.

They find the perfect rhythm, little by little, moving together, faster and faster, hot, thirsty for each other. Their bodies bathing in mutual desire.

Sometimes Fauntleroy seems contemplative and Claquesous realizes it, but he would ask about when they finish. Not that he wanted it to end; he could stay there, loving their body forever. They kept thrusting their hips in and out, feeling the full length of him, tightening around him.

They came, one very close to the other, holding their bodies together for a while, until they felt too tired, needing to lie down, panting and ecstatic. He removed the condom and turned to the side to stare at his wonderful friend and now lover.

“Are you all right?” he asks.

“Couldn’t be better,” Faun replies.

“Me neither,” Claquesous agrees, and then they’re both smiling at each other again.

"Well, that was going to happen sooner or later," Faun continues, winking at him.

"Yes, but my question is, what was that to you? Because I'll accept it if it's an onetime thing, but if it's not I think today may be the best day of my life."

They lean against his chest, feeling their hair being softly stroked.

“I wish this would happen more often. Actually, I'd like to go out with you. On a date.”

"I’d be happy to accept that."

The rain was still falling outside when Claquesous fell asleep in Fauntleroy's arms, both pleased with what had happened and both hoping for more.

**THE END**


End file.
